


With a Pinch of Love

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Animal Traits, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Flirting, Banter, Comedy, Confessions, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Sex, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meta, Nervousness, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Third Person, Porn with Feelings, References to Canon, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sensuality, Sexual Confusion, Shyness, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: A certain disowned kitten is pondering her next move in the wasteland.She does have everything she needs to be pardoned...But does she truly want to leave?
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 27





	With a Pinch of Love

**Author's Note:**

> (This was a short gift/request. This fic is also ~6 months old. But hey: Better late than never :P)

Catra stared at the sword, lounging in her newly acquired throne. She tilted the blade back and forth between her legs. She quirked a brow. What was she even doing with it this close to her pride? “Catra!” Scorpia’s cheerful voice called out. Catra flinched and nearly nicked herself on the sharp edges. She let out a sigh of relief as her ears and hair stood on end. “Scorpia! What have I told you about that?” 

She exclaimed with flustered cheeks. “I know, I know... but you just seemed so happy at the party!” the princess squeed excitedly. She clapped her pincers together. “So...” She rubbed the back of her head. “I was kinda wondering what made you skulk away like that.” She asked bashfully. Catra folded her ears. “I dunno... I just felt a bit overwhelmed. I needed some time to think...” She murmured.

“I still don’t get how you manage to keep sneaking up on me!” She huffed as she shot the other girl a glare. “You move with the grace of a...” She paused, then bit the air. “Ugh, I dunno, something clunky!” she growled. “Naw! Thanks wildcat!” Scorpia chimed. “What? That wasn’t a- nevermind!” Catra rubbed her forehead. “Why are you here?” Catra asked accusatory. “Well, like I said: To check up on you!”

Scorpia replied, then ground her foot sheepishly. Catra narrowed her eyes. Scorpia met her stare, then burst out in a giggle. “Aw, you got me!” she chuckled and stood upright. “I um, well...” She shifted her weight. “I noticed you were really tense and wound up, despite the party really helping you loosen up and well... I got to thinking: Maybe you are in need of some... you know...” She weaved her pincers around each other.

She made some gestures with her claws, the feline stared in bemusement as she tried to figure out what was going on. Catra tilted her head in befuddlement. Scorpia bit her lower lip and became slightly flustered, then did a set of hip thrusts, gesturing with her pincers down between her legs. The motion registered with the other force captain, who’s heterochromatic eyes widened as the coin dropped. 

“Wait!” Catra’s eyes darted to the sides. “Are you talking about SEX?!” she blurted out as her ears and tail stood at attention as her eyes were wide as saucers. “Oh gosh! I’m so sorry if that was out of line!” Scorpia withdrew a few steps as the stunned feline blinked in surprise. “You... you’re not asexual are you? I’m sorr-” Catra waved a hand to interrupt Scorpia as she spoke. Sputtering as she tried to formulate words.

“What? No, I just... how do YOU know about sex?” Catra asked in disbelief. Scorpia shifted to a very casual demeanour. “Don’t worry, I am great at the sex!” she winked at Catra, doing a hip thrust in her direction. The feline froze as her eyes darted across the princess, trying to comprehend what just happened. “I know how you put the thing against the stuff, and then do the other thing and-” Catra waved to interrupt Scorpia.

“What? No! I mean like: HOW do you know about sex?” she blurted out. “Oh! They covered the basics in sex ed?” she gave the teen a puzzled look. “When most of us had recently hit puberty?” she added helpfully. “And the ‘good stuff’ we were taught in force captain orientation.” She finished. The feline had a nervous tick as her yellow eye twitched. Scorpia tilted her head curiously.

“Seriously! I am getting rather agitated that I skipped that now! All other orientations have just been a boring slugfest! Who the heck puts ALL the relevant info in one orientation!” Catra snarled. “Woah, calm down wildcat.” Scorpia smiled sweetly. “Don’t go getting yourself worked up now, you’ve been happy out here.” She added. Catra took a deep breath and exhaled, closing her eyes.

“You’re right... that doesn’t matter any more... we’re out here now...” She shifted her weight. “I... I was thinking about what you said...” She mewled, fidgeting. “Did, did I miss anything relevant during that orientation you think?” she asked the other girl, shuffling in her seat. Scorpia tapped a claw on her chin. “No... they covered pregnancy, but that’s not something you have to worry about I reckon.”

She let out a chuckle and blushed. Catra quirked a brow notably. “Why not? What’s that... preegnency?” she asked sceptically. Scorpia’s cheeks flushed. “Oh, um... if you’d want to be a parent, you’d need a male and a female... OR if you have two partners of the sa-” the princess was cut off as Cara hissed, having been taken aback by the initial P word. “Why are you talking about... you know what? Never mind!”

She growled, putting the blade aside. “That sounds dumb anyhow!” she scoffed and crossed her arms with a frown. She then became flustered and fidgeted. “I... you mentioned something about sex?” she asked anxiously. Scorpia’s eyes widened as she smiled awkwardly. “Ooh, yeah, yes!” she smiled nervously. “I’ve just heard a lot cadets say they ‘could really need a wank’ to cool off.”

She poked her claws together. “A-And well... you’ve been under a lot of stress lately so... I thought you might want one of those to help you relax?” she gave a bashful smile. “I-I mean: I don’t know how they work, but at the party, you still had that nervous tic even when all oth-” Catra hushed Scorpia mid-speech. “Wait, did you just say you don’t know how ‘ _ they work _ ’?” the feline asked incredulously.

“Oh yes! I never managed to get into it.” Scorpia piped up. Catra’s blue eye twitched. “How...?” she asked, flabbergasted. “I dunno? I just kept thinking happy thoughts and eventually it just went away.” Scorpia chimed in. Catra’s ears folded as she looked at the force captain, horrified. “How have you not... you know...” Catra murmured as she glanced down towards her loins, clearing her throat.

The feline darted her eyes around, unsure why it was so difficult to talk about such a mundane thing with this other person. She talked just fine other times. It was almost like back when she talked with... her eyes widened as it hit her. She grew immensely more nervous. Scorpia tilted her head, having stood and watched as the other girl had squirmed in her seat. Catra recomposed herself and sat up straight.

Scorpia quickly snapped back to attention. “Oh, um well: That’s pretty easy to explain.” She sheepishly snipped with her pincers. “Remember these?” she said with a chuckle. Catra glanced down on her own claws, drumming them on the armrest. “And here I’m complaining...” She whispered. “Did you say something?” Scorpia asked cheerfully. Catra’s tail and ears shot up as her cheeks heated up.

“N-No!” she squeaked. “I was just... making cat noises!” she sputtered, then began to nervously purr with a forced smile. The princess casually nodded. “True, you do do that.” She noted. Catra’s cheeks flared up even more. Did she? Catra awkwardly rubbed her own cheek. She mewled and tried to clear her mind. “So... uh...” She muttered. “What did you have in mind? I mean... with the pincers and all...” She asked.

“Oh! I was thinking about oral, that’s a thing right?” Scorpia grinned bashfully. Catra flicked one of her ears, shuffling as she sat. “Y-Yeah...” She murmured sheepishly. “They’re kinda... my favourite.” She added as her cheeks flared up. She bit her lower lip, unsure of what this feeling in her torso was. She was... happy here. Was that what she was feeling? Catra’s lower jaw trembled as she mewled.

Scorpia notably perked up. “Your favourite you say?” she chimed. Catra nodded as she swallowed. Was it just her, or was it hot in here? Her stomach gurgled as she winced. Fuck! Not now. Her ears flicked nervously, her mouth was dry. Was it just her estrus? She ground her thighs together. The sensation was... familiar with her early heat with... her. She grit her teeth, trying to push back the thoughts. 

“Something wrong wildcat?” Scorpia asked, tilting her head. The feline scrunched her nose, hissing softly. “N-No... I...” She dug her claws into the throne, fidgeting. The princess lit up excitedly. “Oh, ooh! Is this your first time?!” she announced giddily. Catra burst out in a gigglesnort, wheezing as she tried to compose herself. She cleared her throat as she snickered, failing to keep a straight face.

“Ah, no...” She chuckled, then folded her ears. “I just... I feel funny inside... and I’m not sure what it is...” She murmured. Scorpia brushed the reaction aside, then tapped her chin. “Hm... maybe it was something you ate?” she shuffled. “You... seem awfully willing to taste non-ration bars for some reason. That can’t be safe to eat you know...” Scorpia asked, shuffling closer to the feline. 

“Pffft, big whoop.” Catra said as she rolled her eyes. “Most things have tried to harm me. And you’re seriously missing out! These things have flavour! Though: I mostly care for the texture.” she exclaimed with sudden enthusiasm. “Seriously, when the only other taste you know aside from the four ration bars is Adora’s pu-” she caught herself mid-sentence, then cleared her throat as her cheeks flared up beet red.

Scorpia blinked in surprise. “Ad- I mean...” She rubbed the back of her head. “‘You know who’s’ what? I know you want to keep conversations about her to a minimum, but...” She shifted awkwardly. Catra nervously brushed through her hair. “I-It’s nothing... let's just... get back to what we were talking about...” She murmured, running her fingers through her hair in order to calm herself down.

The feline splayed her legs subconsciously. She was getting sweaty... maybe there had been something in the food? She bit her lower lip as the blood rushed down into her nethers. Why was Scorpia doing this to her? What was her motive? Her head was spinning, so many weird sensations. “I... why would you offer this?” she asked anxiously. “Well... like I sorta touched on before:” Scorpia paused as she straightened herself up.

“I did a little digging, and based on how you act... it seemed like you might be sexually frustrated. And well...” She fiddled with her claws. “Asking some of the cadets, you really calm down after you get some... ‘TLC’.” She added with a faint blush. Catra eyed the other girl in confusion. She had been stripped of her rank, why was Scorpia being so... nice? Catra had nothing to offer. No authority. 

She... could just order the new Kyle to go down on her. But, part of her really wanted to accept the offer. Something about this buff scorpion lady made her all tingly inside. First time she really remember feeling it was at the expedition, with all that dang snow. There was something about how Scorpia had just scooped her up after breaking that weird disc. It got even worse when they shared a blanket on the boat later.

Catra’s ears perked up. “Wait... if you had heard I relax after I get some action, why did you ask if this was my first time?” she asked incredulously. Scorpia blinked a few times. “Oh yeah... hadn’t thought of that...” She nodded thoughtfully, then gave a cheerful shrug. “It would be your first time with me though~” she grinned, then did her best impressions of using finger guns, bar fingers. 

Catra glanced to the side. What happens in the crimson waste, stayed in the waste, right? “Y-You sure?” she asked hesitantly. “Yeah! I mean... I think so!” Scorpia exclaimed cheerily. Catra bit her lower lip. What’s the worst that could happen? “O-Okay...” She murmured, sliding out of her pants nervously. “Ooh! You mean it?! This is going to be great, just you wait!” Scorpia bounced giddily.

Catra placed the sword more safely aside and took a deep breath. The other girl hurried over next to her. “Anything I should know before we start?” Scorpia asked with glee. Catra slowly parted her legs and eyed the arachnid. “Yeah, I prefer it...” Catra trailed off. Should she just tell her the truth? Scorpia beamed at her with hopeful eyes. “G-Gently... be careful, mine’s very sensitive...” Catra murmured.

Her cheeks flushed, but her chest didn’t grow tight. “Can do!” Scorpia replied, nodding enthusiastically. Catra smiled weakly. That had felt good. Scorpia didn’t even blink. She didn’t care Catra couldn’t handle real sex. The corner of Catra’s mouth curled upwards. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all? Catra fiddled with her claws. “You... done this before?” she asked, grooming her mane. 

“I mean yeah, sorta.” Scorpia replied, poking her pincers together. Catra fidgeted and fully parted her legs for access. Scorpia sat down in front of the feline, leaning in curiously. “Oh, wow!” she exclaimed. “I know I’ve seen you in the shower, but wow, you are so small!” she said giddily. Catra squirmed for a moment, but after meeting Scorpia’s warm smile, she perked up and smiled back, relaxing. 

“If anyone but you had said that...” Catra mumbled. “You would have what?” Scorpia asked with a confused head tilt. “N-Never mind... it’s not important.” Catra murmured, then shifted her pose a little. That had been the second time in her life someone had called her small, but had not been malicious about it. The corner of her mouth curled upwards as she eyed over the force captain in front of her.  


“So... what do you prefer for foreplay? Scorpia asked sheepishly. Catra caressed her mane, blushing faintly. "I... I enjoy being caressed, just avoid the clit until I'm ready." She eyed the other girl. "Are... Are you going to be able to do that?" she asked softly. Scorpia beamed and nodded. "Sure can!" she smiled sheepishly. "Not with my claws granted, but I hope that's not an issue." She said apologetically. 

Catra smiled. "Yeah, it's fine. I can relate..." She gently ran the back of her hand along Scorpia's cheek. The arachnid closed her eyes, a red tint adorned her features. She opened her eyes, moving in closer to Catra, nudging her nose in between Catra’s folds. Catra gasped softly, the tip of Scorpia’s nose smeared with fresh lubricant. “Look at you wildcat, already puffy and moist~” she chimed proudly. 

Catra mewled softly, averting her gaze. Scorpia ran her tongue along Catra’s length, dipping her tongue at the edge of the vagina, then running up along the slit, breaking off right before the clit. The feline bucked her hips with a gasp. “You okay kitty?” Scorpia asked. The other girl nodded, letting out a muffled mewl. Catra let out a shaky breath. “I-I’m ready...” she cooed softly, her tail wagging.

“Already?” the princess asked in surprise, her head tilted. Catra hissed softly and glanced to the side. She then grabbed hold of Scorpia’s hair, breaking their line of vision with her palm. Scorpia shrugged and carefully kissed the kittys hood. Catra let out a sharp hiccup as she tightened her grip. “Don’t stop...” She whispered. Scorpia didn’t question it and gently locked her lips around the tiny, throbbing bead.

A guttural purr emanated from the feline’s throat. She pulled the force captain even closer, panting softly as she purred. Scorpia hummed softly, suckling on the needy pearl. Catra put her feet atop Scorpia’s hips, then placed her second hand on the head as well. Her purring grew more intense. Scorpia coiled her tongue around the swollen womanhood of the other girl. Catra hissed and held tight on the white hair.

She glanced down, her jaw trembling. She scrunched her face and averted her gaze. “K-Keep going...” she murmured reluctantly. “You’re doing g-great...” she added with a sharp inhale. Scorpia perked up, almost beaming as she kept bobbing. Idly trying to catch a glimpse of Catra’s features. The brunette exhaled raggedly and rapidly, her back tensing up as she purred even louder.

With a voiceless yowl, Catra yanked Scorpia against her crotch. She keeled over atop Scorpia and shuddered, clambering to keep her as close as possible as she whimpered. Scorpia locked her lips, just holding it there against Catra’s clit, smiling from ear to ear. Catra took a sudden gasp of air as her contractions died down. She shuddered atop the princess, mewling weakly as she panted. 

Scorpia let go with a wet smack, making Catra flinch. She started to pull back when Catra meekly protested, feebly pawing at her thick carapace. Scorpia came to a swift halt, leaning back in against Catra’s pride. Slowly peppering it with delicate kisses. The feline shivered with each one. Wiping away her tears as she tried to collect herself. She glanced towards the back of Scorpia’s head and bit her lip.

She took a deep breath, making her face presentable as she withdrew, barely having caught her breath as the chemicals flowed through her. She shuffled back onto the throne and awkwardly patted Scorpia on the head. Scorpia grinned from ear to ear. “See? Isn’t that a lot better?” she chimed. “Boy, you were really pent up, weren’t you?” she clasped her claws together excitedly. 

Catra’s cheeks flared up despite her best efforts. “Y-Yeah... thanks...” she murmured. Scorpia tilted her head in worry. “Is something wrong wildcat?” she asked. Catra blushed even harder. “N-No! I’m just...” She fidgeted in place. “I don’t know what to do...” She squeaked, her voice cracked. “A lot just happened to me...” She trailed off. Scorpia smiled warmly and carefully stood up.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to go into detail.” She said reassuringly. “I just hope I managed to help you cool off a bit.” She chimed. Catra rubbed her own shoulders, wincing. “More than you know...” She whispered under her breath.”W-Where did you learn how to do... that?” she asked, flustered. “Oh, you know: Here and there.” Scorpia waved one of her claws casually as she stood up.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked in worry. Catra waved her off. “N-No... I just... something felt... different. Like, it wasn’t like how when I usually get oral...” She shivered and exhaled. “Like... what did you do with my clit? I got all tingly in my chest...” She mewled and adjusted her hair. Scorpia perked up. “I’ve heard that’s a good thing!” she exclaimed. Clapping her pincers together.

“I learned that specific move from a pirate! ... he’s really into ‘pearl diving’ as he calls it... for some reason...” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “But I’m glad that you enjoyed it!” she chimed. Catra eyed her over cautiously. “So... you really don’t want anything in return?” she murmured. “Aside from you being happy: No.” Scorpia replied with a smile. The feline awkwardly shuffled her pants back up.

“I think I might suffer a bit from heat exhaustion... I’m really dizzy compared to normal. That... warmth in my abdomen and torso hasn’t gone away, it usually does that after a short while...” She mumbled confused. “Oh, you need me to get you some water? I’m no expert, but I feel that warm, fuzzy feeling for quite a while after I... you know...” Scorpia said with a sheepish grin. 

“No, I... I’ll just lie here for now...” Catra squirmed with an awkward wince. “Are you sure you don’t need more wildcat? You don’t look... sated.” Scorpia stated. “I’m fine!” Catra blurted out, her cheeks turning scarlet. I just need to find out why Adora is here, so I can go to bed!” she hissed. Her features softened. “Sorry, I just... I’m on edge with everything that’s happened.” She muttered solemnly. 

“Do you really have to go interrogate her now?” Scorpia asked with a frown. “You always get... emotional around her, you know?” she added. “Yeah... I don’t think I can sleep unless I figure out what to do with her...” Catra grit her teeth, gripping the hilt tightly. Her ears perked up. “I feel a lot better now though... thanks.” She smiled warmly, her tail wagging as she flashed her teeth gaily.

Scorpia’s face fell a bit. Catra fidgeted. “I... I guess I can wait a few more hours. Not like she’s going anywhere.” She said with a bashful smile, then scooted up on the armrest, patting the seat. “Well, don’t just stand there... come help me cool off.” She tried her best to give a genuine smile. The princess beamed and sat down, Catra slipping down into her lap as she shifted her weight nervously. 

It was... weird. She could sense it would flare up in a few hours. All she knew was that she couldn’t let Adora know about this. It was all still so surreal. Her eyelids were heavy as she leaned against the other girl. She felt... safe. Her vision became darkness as she closed her eyes, letting her guard down for the first time in months. Purring soon emanated from her. If but for a split moment: She was at ease.

*


End file.
